We Can Drive You Crazy
by The Double V
Summary: Two demons, Vanny and Vicky, have shards of the Shikon Jewel. Naraku, the demon trying to collect all of the shards, is hunting both of them down. They have meet up with inuyasha and the gang for help. Can they kill Naraku or will he get what he wants?


It was a cold, rainy day in the Feudal Era and Kagome was sick of the weather. She hasn't been home to her own time in a while so she was running low on her 'Ninja Food' and getting farther behind on her studies.

The Gang had just finished slaying another demon in a nearby village and had entered what seemed to be a never-ending forest. They were tired, except Inuyasha, and were looking for a place to camp for the night.

It was miserable outside; raining cats and dogs would be putting it lightly, it was more like raining Elephants and Hippos. The rain only made it colder because Fall was nearing its end and Winter was just around the corner.

Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha in confusion. The Half-Demon had stopped his walking and was sniffing the air with an angry face.

Miroku turned to look at his fellow Half-Demon friend. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"It's him… Naraku." He hissed his name like it was poison.

A little ways up the trail, a young girl around Kagome's age ran out of the forest like she was running away from something. She fell to the ground and slightly whimpered. The girl had long, midnight black hair and bright blue eyes. What struck them the most though were the black dog ears that were upon her head. She wore a cute blue kimono with black swirls that reached her feet; she wore no shoes though. She had long fingernails like Inuyasha.

Out of the blue, Naraku leaped from the forest and looked at Inuyasha. The two stared at each other for a long while until Naraku turned his attention back to the young girl on the ground. He crouched over the girl and started to search her for something he was obviously after, but before he could get his hands on it, Sesshomaru ran out of the trees and attacked the Demon. Naraku saw the attack coming and easily dodged it by jumping into a cloud of miasma.

"I'll be back," Were the words that hung in the air after he had escaped.

Inuyasha turned his attention to his half-brother and glared at him. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"That's none of your concern Half-Demon." He said in his usual annoyed tone.

The girl on the ground stirred and slowly sat up. She looked over at the demon bent over her and her face was struck with horror. She didn't look like she was scared of him, just that she was scared that he would be mad at her. She quickly hopped to her feet and tried to run away from the white-haired demon. Luck wasn't on her side.

"Come on brat, let's go." Sesshomaru said sounding irritated. He grabbed her arm and slowly tried to drag the girl away.

"NO! I don't wanna go with you!" She squirmed at the hold he had on her. She broke free and fell to the ground again.

Everybody's head turned to the sound that came from farther back in the tree line. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga just in case it was Naraku again. But, sadly, they were mistaken.

Out of the trees fell another girl around Kagome's age. This girl was obviously another demon as well. She had long, light brown hair that reached the ground. Her eyes were a bright green and almost seemed neon-like. She wore a short, black and green striped kimono; no shoes were on her feet either. She had brown cat ears on her head and a brown cat tail out of her behind. She also had long fingernails and her canine teeth were slightly sharper than the others.

"Shit! That hurt." She whined in her high soprano voice. She turned to the black-haired girl and squealed. "Vanny! There you are, I've been looking for you but you disappeared right after I turned around! How can you just leave me like that?!"

The black-haired girl, Vanny, looked slightly annoyed at the outburst of the female demon. "Vicky, I left because Naraku was nearby, and I told you I left; your just stupid and can't remember. "

"I'm not stupid!" The brown-haired girl whined. She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who still held the black-haired girl, and glared at him. "Let go of my friend!"

"Yeah, let her friend go! Her friend didn't do anything!" The black-haired demon yelled. She slapped his hand off of her arm and ran to be next to her demon friend.

"I'll take my leave now." Sesshomaru said and started to walk away. He stopped half-way and spoke one last time. "Half-Demon, you better take care of your adopted cousin... mutt." And with that, he exploded... almost literally (Don't worry, he didn't get hurt... too bad.)

The black-haired girl turned to her friend and asked, "Vicky, where are the explosives you were carrying?" She then started to laugh as the smoke cleared. Sesshomaru obviously toke his leave.

The brown-haired girl stood up and started to check her body for the said explosives. "Umm… I think they might have fallen off of me when I fell. He probably stepped on them by accident." She then laughed and fell to the ground with her laughing friend. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LOOKING WHERE YOU'RE GOING! OH, AND YOU SMELL REALLY BAD!"

They started to cracked up even more until they noticed the others were still nearby. They stood up and walked over to the teens and started to stiff them. Once the cat-demon stiffed Inuyasha, she jumped back and covered her nose.

"Eww, you smell like a mutt! Nasty!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I find that offensive." The black-haired girl said.

The teens were confused by the girls until Kagome smiled and approached them with her hand outstretched.

"Hello there! My names Kagome."

The 2 girls stood there and looked at her hand.

"What are we supposed to do with your hand?" The cat-demon asked while poking Kagome's hand.

"Umm, you're supposed to shake it."

"Why would we want to do that?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Never mind." Kagome sighed and let her hand drop to her side. "Well, these are my friends; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha." She said while pointing to each one.

"Inuyasha!?!" Both the girls yelled and ran up to the half-demon.

"Well, he does bare the robe of the Fire Rat." The cat-demon said while circling him.

"The sword is obviously the real deal also." The black-haired demon said while also circling him. "The hair and ears are there too."

"So… I think he's real." The cat-demon said. "Unless… OH MY GOSH! WHAT IF HIS EARS ARE FAKE!"

"Well, then see if their real."

"I'm allowed to?"

"Sure, sure." The black-haired demon said and waved her friend off.

"YAY!" The cat-demon then jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders and started to pull his ears as if they would come off. "Man… these things are hard to get off… ugg!"

"HEY! OWW! THAT HURTS YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Umm… Vanny?"

"Yes, Vicky?"

"I think their real… that means this really is your cousin." The cat-demon said while she did a back-flip off of Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha was rubbing his ears when Miroku stepped forward to talk to the girls.

"Who exactly are you?"

The girls turned to see the monk and grinned.

"Well, I'm Vanessa, but call me Vanny." The black-haired demon pointed to herself. "This here is my best friend, Victoria, but call her Vicky." She said as she pointed to the brown-haired demon.

Vicky ran up to the monk and looked starry-eyed.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said and looked Miroku over. "You're HOTT for a monk! And you're not even bald!" She then hugged the monk in a death grip.

Sango walked over and hit the girl over the head.

"Hey, don't hit my friend!" Vanny said.

"Yeah, don't hit her friend!" Vicky said.

The teens then heard somebody's stomach growl and turned to the 2 demon girls. They were holding their mid-sections and blushing.

"Do you girls want to join us for dinner?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and lifted up her yellow back-pack. "I'm sure I have enough for everybody."

The girls looked at each other for a moment until Vanny whispered something into Vicky's ear. The cat-demon smiled and nodded her head very fast.

"Sure, and once we're done eating, we'll talk." Vanny smiled.

They walked into a clearing and sat down on the blanket that Kagome spread out. It was sunny out and during all the commotion, they didn't even seem to notice that the rain had disappeared once Naraku escaped.

Kagome sat out all the supplies she held in her pack and started to cook the instant ramen. She held out a cup to each of the girls and smiled.

"What is this?" Vanny asked.

"It's Kagome's lovely Ninja food." Sango smiled and was handed a cup of ramen as well. "Try it; it's very good."

"Nin… ja… food?" Vicky asked while sniffing the strange cup she held in her hand.

"Just eat it, stupid." Vanny said and nudged her friend with her elbow.

"HEY! I'm already told you, I'm not stupid!" Vicky yelled. She picked up the chop-sticks and dug around in the cup. She lifted the noodles and plopped them into her mouth. Her eyes went wide.

"What? Is it poisonous?" Vanny asked her friend.

"No… but… it's just so… good!" Vicky stammered after she swallowed her first bit. "I haven't had a decent mean since I left my village!" Vicky yelled and started to take bigger bits and eat faster.

Vanny did the same after she tested it. They finished after just a few minutes and started to ask the others if they were going to eat theirs.

"Hey, Shippo?" Vanny asked.

"Huh?" The small demon asked before picking up his chopsticks.

"Umm… are you going to eat that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He said and turned his attention back to the cup that _was_ in his hands. The cup was missing.

"I GOT IT, VANNY! RUN!" Vicky said while running with Shippo's ramen.

Once they all got settled back on the blanket, Kagome handed them each a juice packet with bendy straws.

"What are these?" Vanny asked while holding up the straw.

"You're supposed to poke them into the juice packet. Then, when you suck on the end, the juice comes out." Kagome explained. She poked the straws into the packets for them and handed them back to the strange girls.

Vicky started to suck the straw and she was surprised when the juice came out. She jumped back and squeezed the packet. The juice then sprayed her right in the face and she screamed.

"AHH! IT'S IN MY EYES!" She screamed while rubbing her eyes.

Vanny was next to her laughing so hard she was crying. Vicky turned around to squeeze her packet as well. The juice did the same to her and she screamed as well.

"You shit face!" Vanny screamed and started to run after her friend.

Vicky suddenly stopped and looked around as if she was trying to see somebody.

"What is it?" Vanny asked while standing ready to fight.

"Vanny, come here, I have to tell you something." Vicky said with her serious face.

Vanny walked over to her best friend. Vicky then turned to face her friend and then… she burped in Vanny's face.

"AHH!" Vanny screamed and waved her hand in front of her nose. "Your breath smells like fish."

"I'm a freaking cat… what do you expect? Daisies and Roses?"

"Well, if you like fish so much, how about you live with them!" Vanny yelled and pushed Vicky into the stream they were standing next to.

"But I don't wanna to live with the fish!" Vicky whined while coming back up for air. "They won't share their food and their beds aren't comfy!"

"Wow… if that all you worry about; Food and beds?" Vanny asked while helping her friend out of the water and back to the other teens that were looking at them like they were crazy.

"No… maybe…." Vicky said at sat down on the blanket.

They turned to see the other teens looking strangely at them.

"Don't worry, we're not crazy… well… maybe she is." Vanny said and pointed to Vicky.

"Yeah… HEY!" Vicky yelled.

"Okay… enough of this nonsense. Let's get to know each other." Miroku said.

"Umm, okay?" Vicky said, confused.

"So, tell us about your selves." Sango said.

The girls turned to each other and asked who would go first. Eventually, after an argument, Vicky had to go first.

"Okay, I'm Victoria Yuritomo of the Neko Clan in the West. My father is the leader of the clan and my mother is somehow royal or something. That means, I'm royal too!" She clapped her hands. "My family is quite large; I have 8 sisters and 9 brothers. I left home a few years ago because I came across a few shards of the Shikon Jewel and I didn't want to endanger anybody in my village that I will eventually lead. On my journey, I met Vanessa and we instantly became friends. Now, we journey together."

"You have shards!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Give them to me now!" He was reaching for the girl now.

"No, keep your hands off me you mutt!" Vicky slapped his hand away.

"Please, let them continue, Inuyasha. You're being rude." Kagome said and held the dog-demon back.

"Okay, go ahead." Sango encouraged the girls.

"My name is Vanessa Suzuki from the Dog-Demon Clan in the West. I, as I have mentioned before, am actually the adopted cousin to Inuyasha." Vanny paused and raised her hand to Inuyasha because he was about to interrupt. "My real mother and father were killed by Naraku when I was only a small child. Since then, part of Inuyasha's extended family has raised me to be their child. But, I left home a few years ago when I, too, found some shards to the Shikon Jewel. My adopted mother told me to find Inuyasha because he was traveling with a girl that could purify any tainted jewel. Along the way though, I found Vicky and became friends with her. She kept on following me like a lost puppy."

"HEY!" Vicky yelled. "I think you mean, Lost Kitten. Duh!"

"Okay, fine; Lost Kitten. She kept following me because she could smell the jewels on me. She wouldn't leave me alone unless she got her hands on them… but, eventually, we became friends. We don't even want each other's pieces of the jewel anymore."

Vicky then started to cough.

"VICKY!" Vanny yelled in surprise to the reaction.

"What? I was only kidding. Gosh… don't have to be so uptight all the time." Vicky said with her nose in the air.

"Okay, well… and the last thing I'm going to add is that I'm only a half-demon. My real mother was a dog-demon from the South and my father was one of the wealthiest farmers in his village in the East."

"Okay, now you can talk, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"GIVE ME THOSE DAMN JEWELS!" He screamed and leapt at the girls.

The girls quickly ran away from the scary half-demon and started laughing. Vanny ran behind a tree and started to climb as Vicky jumped on the highest branch of the tree right away.

"Haha! Lame-O!" Vanny laughed as she made her way to the same branch her friend was on.

Inuyasha was now at the base of the tree, shaking the trunk furiously while yelling at them. They heard a snap and the branch they were standing on broke in half. The landed with a thud, but weren't hurt because they landed on something soft.

"Hey, lucky thing Inuyasha was there to cushion our fall." Vicky said.

"Wait… Inuyasha?" Vanny asked and looked down to see an extremely pissed Inuyasha. "Shit… Vicky… I think we should run now."

"I think you may be right." Vicky laughed and stood up.

They laughed at Inuyasha's face for a moment and ran off, but not before Vanny gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye-bye Mutt!" Vicky yelled from the distance.

A/N: Okay, I know that they have American names, but you'll find out why later on.

I owe a lot of thanks to Goddess Of Power for helping me re-write my last, horrible copy. Oh, and please review. Tell us what you like about our new characters please!! You can also give us some ideas if you wish.

DaughterSkyVanny: Vanessa Suzuki

Goddess Of Power: Victoria Yuritomo

Vicky: So… first chapter done?

Vanny: Ya ya.

Vicky: Umm, why are you talking like that?

Vanny: I'm talking like me Japanese.

Vicky: Yeah… and I thought I was the dumb one.

Vanny: Oh, don't worry, you still are.

Vicky: ….

Vanny: Review Please!

Vicky: What she said!


End file.
